The enzyme aldose reductase acts to catalytically convert aldoses such as glucose and galactose to their corresponding alditols. The alditols, thus formed, tend to accumulate in the cell giving rise to osmotic pressures which may impair the function of the cells. The enzyme acts primarily when the concentration of an aldose is high such as in diabetics, thus giving rise to clinical conditions in diabetes such as retinopathy, neuropathy, nephropathy and the like. Certain phthalazin-4-yl-acetic acid compounds have been found to be useful in the reduction or prevention of the clinical effects associated with diabetes. These compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,528 and 4,393,062. A particularly useful compound is 2-(2-fluoro-4-bromobenzyl)-1,2-dihydro-1-oxophthalazin-4-yl-acetic acid which may be identified also by the Chemical Abstracts system of nomenclature as 3-((4-bromo-2-fluorophenyl)methyl)-3,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1-phthalazineacetic acid and represented by Formula I. ##STR1## A pharmaceutical tablet of the compound of Formula I has been disclosed in the aforecited U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,062. It has been found however that when tablets are prepared wit the formulation as described in said patent or are prepared using a number of the conventional tablet formulating ingredients, the amount and/or kind of tablet ingredients are such as to necessitate for the required dose of drug, either a large tablet or a tablet containing less than the quantity of drug desired for said dose, thereby requiring multiple dosing. It is desirable to have a small tablet which would be easy to swallow but containing the entire required dosage enabling once a day administration thereby encouraging patient compliance, and which tablet would also have the appropriate physicochemical properties for efficient and effective utilization of the drug such as rapid disintegration and dissolution.